jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Masrani backdoor
The website of the Masrani Global Corporation has a computer terminal that can reveal secret information. The password for the terminal is "Indominus". Typing in the keyword "ping" will result in the screen displaying the word "pong". Archive KARYOLYSIS ---BEGIN LOG--- OWNER: WU, HENRY DATE: 09/20/1991 2205 CST SUBJECT: KARYOLYSIS NOTES: DESPITE INITIAL TESTS SHOWING PROMISING RESULTS, SUBJECTS 4X, 6X AND 7X (VELOCIRAPTOR) ALL FAILED WITHIN 6 DAYS DUE TO KARYOLYSIS: COMPLEX CHROMATIN MOLECULES COLLAPSING DURING INTERPHASE. WE BELIEVE THIS WAS DUE TO INCOMPATIBLE GENETIC STRUCTURES IN DENDROBATES LEUCOMELAS; AN INTERESTING THOUGHT AS DILOPHOSAURUS HAS SHOWN GOOD RESULTS WITH XL-22(728)1. A POSSIBLE SOLUTION HAS BEEN FOUND IN HYPEROLIUS VIRIDIFLAVUS. ---END LOG--- COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE ---BEGIN LOG--- OWNER: WU, HENRY DATE: 02/13/1992 1410 CST SUBJECT: COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE NOTES: VELOCIRAPTOR SUBJECTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYING HIGH LEVELS OF SHARED INTELLIGENCE AS A RESULT OF A THREE STEP PROCESS INVOLVING COGNITION, COOPERATION, AND COORDINATION. THE COLLECTIVE IQ IS STAGGERING. PERHAPS MORE ALARMING ARE SCANS OF THEIR TEMPORAL LOBE DISPLAYING HIGH LEVELS OF ACTIVITY RESPONSIBLE FOR MEMORY, ORGANIZATION AND SEQUENCING, AND RECEPTIVE LANGUAGE. ---END LOG--- LYSINE ---BEGIN LOG--- OWNER: WU, HENRY DATE: 05/12/1994 1215 CST SUBJECT: LYSINE NOTES: THERE MUST BE A HICCUP IN THE LYSINE CONTINGENCY SOMEWHERE. THE ANIMALS HAVE NOT PERISHED. WHAT'S MORE ASTONISHING IS THAT THEY'RE BREEDING. I'VE SEEN THE NESTS MYSELF. ONE CAN ONLY ASSUME INCLUSIONS FROM HYPEROLIUS VIRIDIFLAVUS WERE TO BLAME. COMPLETELY UNPRECEDENTED IN MY FIELD OF RESEARCH. LIFE FOUND A WAY? ---END LOG--- KARACOSIS WUTANSIS ---BEGIN LOG--- OWNER: WU, HENRY DATE: 05/21/1997 0745 CST SUBJECT: KARACOSIS WUTANSIS NOTES: SUCCESS! SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT WAS DECADES AWAY WAS ACHIEVED IN A MERE FOUR YEARS: THE ABILITY TO COMBINE MULTIPLE SPECIES OF GENETIC LIFE INTO A SINGLE ENVIRONMENT. A BRAND NEW SPECIES OF LIFE. THE INTERNATIONAL SOCIETY OF GENETICISTS ARE ALREADY NAMING IT IN MY HONOR: KARACOSIS WUTANSIS. IF ONLY HAMMOND WAS WELL ENOUGH TO HAVE COME AND SEEN THIS. LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO UPDATE MY BOOK. ---END LOG--- IRON STORES ---BEGIN LOG--- OWNER: WU, HENRY DATE: 08/25/2000 1355 CST SUBJECT: IRON STORES NOTES: TECHNOLOGY NEVER CEASES TO AMAZE ME. JUST A DECADE AGO NO ONE HAD BELIEVED WE'D HOLD THE TECHNOLOGY WE USE TODAY. MOORE'S LAW IS THRIVING. OUR RESEARCHERS IN SAN DIEGO (BRIDGES & CURTIS, ET AL.) HAVE GIVEN ME THE NEWS THAT OUR PROTOTYPE IRON ANALYZER READ INTO OUR RECENTLY UNCOVERED FOSSILIZED MOSASAUR SKELETON AND HAS SHOWN SIGNS OF TRACEABLE DNA FRAGMENTS. WHILST IT IS STILL MUCH TOO EARLY TO TELL, I BELIEVE THIS MAY BE OUR ONLY MEANS TO RECREATING AQUATIC LIFE IN THE ABSENCE OF CULICIDAE. ---END LOG--- WEEK 3 ---BEGIN LOG--- OWNER: HOSKINS, VIC DATE: 04/19/2002 1910 CST SUBJECT: WEEK 3 NOTES: I WAS IMPRESSED WITH THE TEAM TODAY. HELL, STARING A SEVEN TON PREDATOR IN THE EYES IS NO EASY JOB. THESE THINGS ARE BIGGER THAN YOU'D EXPECT! LET'S JUST HOPE TIMACK KNOWS HOW TO BUILD STRONG PADDOCKS. ---END LOG--- RUFFLED FEATHERS ---BEGIN LOG--- OWNER: WU, HENRY DATE: 02/20/2003 1410 CST SUBJECT: RUFFLED FEATHERS NOTES: I'M CALLING THIS THE 'COMMON COLD OF GENETICS'. WE CAN'T CURE THIS ONE SOON I'M SURE. BECAUSE WE'RE ACTIVELY MANIPULATING AND MUTATING THE ANIMALS' GENES, ADDING FROG, BIRD AND REPTILE DNA, WE CREATE WHAT IS KNOWN AS 'NULL ALLELE'. THE DINOSAURS CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT SOMETHING ADDED TO THEIR CODE SO FOR NOW WE'RE STUCK WITH SCALES. MAYBE MY RESEARCH INTO GENE SPLICING WILL UNEARTH THIS PROBLEM, IT CERTAINLY PROVED ITS LIMITLESS CAPABILITIES WITH THAT ACCIDENT WE LEFT ON SORNA. ---END LOG--- NAMUMKIN KUCH BHI NAHI ---BEGIN LOG--- OWNER: MASRANI, SIMON DATE: 06/06/2009 0800 CST SUBJECT: NAMUMKIN KUCH BHI NAHI NOTES: I REMEMBER THE FIRST TIME I HELD A BABY DINOSAUR, AN INFANT PARASAUROLOPHUS IN 1999 DURING MY VISIT TO OVERSEE OUR RECENTLY PURCHASED INGEN. I REMEMBER THINKING THIS WAS THE RESULT OF PURE IMAGINATION REINFORCED BY THE UNDERSTANDING THAT NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE. PEOPLE OFTEN TALK ABOUT HOW MAN CANNOT FLY WITHOUT AN AIRCRAFT, HOWEVER IF YOU REMOVE GRAVITY MAN CAN FLY WITHOUT AID OF ANYTHING. IT'S ALL ABOUT PERSPECTIVE. I KNOW NOW, MORE THAN EVER, THAT OUR SPECIES HAS UNLIMITED CAPABILITIES. HOLDING THAT YOUNG ANIMAL WAS A WAKE UP CALL. IF WE DREAM OF IT, WE CAN ACHIEVE IT. NOW ONLY ONE QUESTION REMAINS: WHAT IS NEXT FOR INGEN? I BELIEVE HENRY WU HAS AN ANSWER. ---END LOG--- Assets This section lists the viable assets that can be entered. All of them are the dinosaurs listed on JurassicWorld.com and upon entering on of their names a new window opens to the asset's page on that website. *''Ankylosaurus *''Apatosaurus'' *''Baryonyx'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Edmontosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Indominus rex'' *''Metriacanthosaurus'' *''Microceratus'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Suchomimus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' *''Velociraptor'' Inbox THE NEXT TEN YEARS ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: MASRANI, SIMON TO: RECIPIENT DATE: 01/10/1998 1215 CST SUBJECT: THE NEXT TEN YEARS MESSAGE: FANCY MEETING ME FOR LUNCH THIS THURSDAY? STRICTLY BUSINESS. SIMON. ---END MESSAGE--- JURASSIC PLOP ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: MASRANI, SIMON TO: RECIPIENT DATE: 10/23/1999 0005 CST SUBJECT: JURASSIC PLOP MESSAGE: I'M DISSATISFIED WITH THE NAME. 'PARK' FEELS SMALL, TOO 1980'S, NOT TO MENTION IT HAS A LOT OF WEIGHT AND BAD PRESS AROUND IT. I'VE BEEN SCRIBBLING NOTES ON MY FLIGHTS COMING UP WITH POSSIBLE TITLES, AND I'M THINKING 'WORLD'. WELCOME TO 'JURASSIC WORLD'! THOUGHTS? OTHERS IDEAS INCLUDED ... JURASSIC ISLAND, THE LOST WORLD, PREHISTORIC WORLD, JURASSIC LAND, DINO ISLAND, CRETASIA ISLAND, ROAMING REPTILES, DINOSPHERE, ... GIANT CHICKEN ISLAND? ---END MESSAGE--- RE: JW SYSTEMS CHECK ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: MCCLURE, JAMES TO: RECIPIENT DATE: 06/08/2004 2050 CST SUBJECT: RE: JW SYSTEMS CHECK MESSAGE: I'VE MANAGED TO ISOLATE THE ANOMALY. I WOULD SAY THE SYSTEM IS NOW WATERTIGHT. I'LL GIVE HOSKINS A CALL AND SEE IF HE CAN SPOT ANYTHING THAT NEEDS UPDATING. YOU KNOW HOW HE HAS AN EYE FOR DETAIL. MIGHT HELP. ---END MESSAGE--- GRAND OPENING ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: MASRANI, SIMON TO: RECIPIENTS DATE: 05/30/2005 1530 CST SUBJECT: GRAND OPENING MESSAGE: I JUST WANTED TO SEND A QUICK MESSAGE TO THANK EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR ALL THE EFFORT YOU'VE PUT INTO MAKING JURASSIC WORLD COME TO LIFE. WE HAVE A SAYING BACK HOME IN INDIA, 'DER AAYE DURUST AAYE' OR 'BETTER LATE THAN NEVER'. IT'S TIME WE MAKE HISTORY. HAMMOND WOULD BE PROUD. NAMASTE. SIMON. ---END MESSAGE--- NEW OPPORTUNITY ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: MASRANI, SIMON TO: RECIPIENT DATE: 04/04/2012 1720 CST SUBJECT: NEW OPPORTUNITY MESSAGE: HENRY. I'VE JUST COME OUT OF A MEETING AND THE BOARD ARE UNANIMOUS IN THEIR DESIRE FOR A NEW PARK ATTRACTION TO SATISFY OUR INVESTORS. SOMETHING BIGGER, SCARIER, COOLER. ANY NEW SPECIES COME TO MIND? YOU HAVE MY FULL AUTHORIZATION. SIMON. ---END MESSAGE--- HELP ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: GRADY, OWEN TO: RECIPIENT DATE: 05/17/2013 0955 CST SUBJECT: HELP MESSAGE: THEIR PACK DYNAMIC IS MUCH MORE COMPLICATED THAN WE FIRST THOUGHT AND I'M STARTING TO THINK YOU'RE NOT WEIGHING UP THE GRAVITY OF THAT. WE CANNOT BURY OUR HEADS IN THE SAND AND HOPE FOR THE BEST WITH THIS, SO I' M GOING TO NEED SOME HELP. I HAVE AN OLD FRIEND IN FRANCE, BARRY, WHO CAN ASSIST. I'LL SEND HIM YOUR NUMBER TO INTRODUCE YOU. IF WE'RE TO STUDY THESE ANIMALS AND LEARN HOW THEY WORK THEN WE SHOULDN'T ASSUME TO GAIN THEIR CO-OPERATION WITH JUST A FEW SNACKS. REMEMBER, THEY CAN TALK TO EACH OTHER. JUST A TIP, VIC. ---END MESSAGE--- MARTEL ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: WU, HENRY TO: RECIPIENTS DATE: 11/15/2014 1105 CST SUBJECT: MARTEL MESSAGE: CONGRATULATIONS TO THE MARTEL TEAM ON THEIR OPENING! THIS IS OUR FIRST STEP INTO CREATING THE MOST COMPREHENSIVE BIOLOGICAL LIBRARY THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN. OBVIOUS RUMORS HAVE ALREADY BEGUN CIRCULATING ABOUT OUR INTENTIONS BUT I WANT THE CORE TEAM TO KNOW THAT WE'RE JUST COLLECTING AND ARCHIVING FOR NOW. I'VE SPOKEN WITH SIMON AND HE HAS EXPRESSED HIS UTMOST DELIGHT THAT WE'LL BEGIN WORK ON THIS. ---END MESSAGE--- RE: INDOMINUS REX ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: MASRANI, SIMON TO: RECIPIENT DATE: 12/24/2014 0940 CST SUBJECT: RE: INDOMINUS REX MESSAGE: UNFORTUNATELY MY FACE IS NEEDED AT SEVERAL OTHER MEETINGS AND EVENTS OVER THE COMING SIX MONTHS. I WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE THE FRUITS OF YOUR LABOR UNTIL THE END OF MAY OR EARLY JUNE. SINCERE APOLOGIES. SIMON. ---END MESSAGE--- INSTALLATION ---NEW MESSAGE--- FROM: HOSKINS, VIC TO: RECIPIENTS DATE: 01/10/2015 1215 CST SUBJECT: INSTALLATION MESSAGE: MASCOM NETWORK ENGINEERS WILL BE ON SITE INSTALLING NEW SCANNING HARDWARE IN THE NORTH OF THE ISLAND PAST THE RESTRICTED ZONE ON JANUARY 30 0800 CST. ALL INGEN SECURITY STAFF PLEASE BE ON STANDBY TO ASSIST. ---END MESSAGE--- List directory Untitledraptor.png|Subject V-2 Meme.jpg|Philosraptor meme. Timack.jpg|Gallimimus Enclosure circa October 10, 2002. Query This section lists viable commands that can be entered into the query. *'Amber' - DESCRIPTION: Fossilized tree resin (not sap). *'Barbasol' - Opens a window to the Barbasol can page of JurassicWorld.com. *'Colin' - Name: Trevorrow, Colin Posistion: Director, Safety (Not Guaranteed) *'Derek' - Name: Connoly, Derek Posistion: Employeee of the Month *'Diabolus rex' - ERROR: Did you mean 'Axis Boulder'? *'Fetahers' - ERROR: Null Allele. *'IBRIS' - Name: Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study. FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS *'Isla Nublar' - Location: 120 miles off the coast of Costa Rica. Description: Home of Jurassic World. *'Isla Sorna/Isla Matanceros/Isla Pena/Isla Tacaño/Isla Muerta' - Location: Las Cinco Muertes. Description: U.N. heritage preservation. *'Masrani' - Name: Masrani, Simon Posistion: Cheif Executive Officer, Masrani Global Corporation *'Timack' - DESCRIPTION: Building the foundations for state of the art entertainment. *'Visitors Centre' - Opens a window to the page for the original Visitors' Center seen on JurassicWorld.com. It also says "FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS". *'Wu' - Name: Wu, Henry Posistion: Lead Genetic Biologist, International Genetic Technologies, Inc. Timeline This section lists viable years that can be accessed. *'1525' - Isla Nublar discovered by Diego Fernadez. *'1526' - Muertes Archipelago discovered (disputed). *'1928' - John Parker Hammond born in Edinburgh, Scotland. *'1930' - Sanjay Masrani is born in Bombay (Mumbai), India. *'1967' - Simon Masrani is born in Bombay (Mumbai), India. *'1969' - John Hammond's 'Animal Kingdom' opens in Nirobi, Kenya. *'1973' - Mascom Network established in Bombay (Mumbai), India. *'1975' - International Genetics Technologies, Inc. established in San Deigo, USA. *'1979' - Mascom unveils concept for fiber-optic commuications. *'1982' - Isla Sorna leased from the Costa Rican Goverment. *'1983' - Constuction of Jurassic Park: San Deigo. *'1984' - First test fertilizaion of artifical ovum. Tatsuo Technology established in Tokyo, Japan. *'1985' - 'Jurassic Park: San Deigo' decomissioned. Isla Nublar leased from the Costa Rican Goverment. *'1986' - First dinosaur (Velociraptor) sucessfully cloned at 'Site B'. *'1987' - Last remaining Bribri Tribe descedant resettled off Isla Nublar. *'1988' - Constuction of 'Jurassic Park' begins. *'1990' - First mature animals moved from 'Site B' to Isla Nublar. *'1992' - Sanjay Masrani passes away. Simon Masrani made chef executive officer, Mascom Network. *'1993' - FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS *'1994' - FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS *'1995' - Dr. Henry Wu publishs 'The Next Step: The Evoulution of God's Concepts'. *'1996' - Masrani Oil Industries established in Abu Dubai, UAE. Data Anaylsis established in Johannesberg, South Africa. *'1997' - John Hammond passes away. Dr. Henry Wu creates Karacosis wutansis. FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS *'1998' - International Genetics Technologies, Inc. acquired by Masrani Global. *'1999' - Masrani Global acquires limted access to Isla Nubalr and Isla Sorna. FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS *'2000' - Dr. Henry Wu begins work on 'Jurassic World' project. Axis Boulder established in Dubai, UAE. *'2001' - 'Flying Reptile Cleanup' headed by Vic Hoskins. FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS *'2002' - Timack Construction established in San Jose, Costa Rica. Constuction begins on 'Jurassic World'. *'2003' - Midixal Health established in New York, USA. *'2004' - 'Jurassic World' constuction completed. Assets moved from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar. *'2005' - Openning of 'Jurassic World' on Isla Nublar. *'2007' - Areospace Dynamics established in Toulouse, France. *'2009' - Hybrid hatched April 05. FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS *'2011' - Tatsuo Technology acquired by Masrani Global Corporation. *'2012' - IBRIS Porject begins development. FURTHER INFORMATION: RESTRICTED ACCESS *'2014' - 'Martel' facility established in Siberia, Russia. International Genetics Technologies, Inc houses world's most complete genomic library. *'2015' - UPDATE PENDING External links *Masrani backdoor website Category:Masrani Global Corporation